


One Way or Another

by tospeakortodie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Merlin, Albion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amore - Freeform, Angst, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Artù, Artù Pendragon, Beautiful, Camelot, Canon, Commedia, Dramatic, Drammatico, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Ginevra - Freeform, Gwen - Freeform, Hurt Merlin, Inghilterra, Introspettivo, Italiano, Jealous Arthur, Love, Love Story, M/M, Merlino, Morgana - Freeform, One Shot, Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur, Re Artù, Romantic Soulmates, Romantico, Sad, Sentimentale, Ship, Slash, alternative universe, completa, divertente, emrys - Freeform, gaius - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform, otp, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: "Eri infelice di essere al mio servizio?"Merlin lo guardò come se gli fossero spuntate all'improvviso due corna e cinque occhi."Certo che con il passare del tempo, diventi sempre più stupido," commentò in risposta, "No. Non lo ero. È stata la tua morte a rendermi infelice; averti servito è stato l'onore più grande della mia vita, e se servisse a fartelo entrare in quella testa vuota da criceto che hai, sarei disposto a ripetere tutto daccapo.Tutto," terminò, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****  
> Disclaimer:  
>   
>  I personaggi non mi appartengono e tutti i diritti vanno alla BBC.  
>  
> 
>   
> ****  
> Nota dell'autrice:  
>   
>  Che dire? Ce l'ho fatta. Sì, ce l'ho fatta. Finora, tra le mie storie, questa è la più lunga. E se devo essere sincera, è anche quella a cui tengo di più. Non perché penso sia la migliore, anzi no, molto probabilmente non lo è, ma perché l'ho scritta con un sentimento dentro che è sfociato in modo completo in questa storia. Mi sono immedesimata in Merlin e nel suo dolore per la morte di Arthur, e ho voluto regalare un po' di pace a quei due. Per cui forse non sarà scritta benissimo, e non sarà eccezionale, ma vi posso assicurare che è stata scritta con amore, e con un sorriso sulle labbra. Non penso ci sia altro da aggiungere. Spero che l'apprezzerete e, se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
>   
>   
> A presto,  
>   
>  __  
> Mary  
>   
> 

Quando Kilgharrah gli aveva rivelato per la prima volta il suo destino, Merlin non si sarebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe, un giorno molto lontano, dopo secoli e secoli da quella rivelazione, assistito alla risurrezione di Arthur. O, perlomeno, non avrebbe mai pensato che le prime parole che il Re degli Asini avrebbe pronunciato, una volta ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo, sarebbero state le seguenti: "Ma come accidenti sei vestito, _Merlin_? E poi cos'è quella _barba_? Levatela, non ti dona affatto."

No, non l'avrebbe mai immaginato.

[ ](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjKwreSosTYAhXEKewKHbJ5BREQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fhpfgdr.forumcommunity.net%2F%3Ft%3D53908482&psig=AOvVaw1DEXHSqIMiRTJcD_7SCn7t&ust=1515359576581102)

.

Abituare Arthur a vivere nell'epoca moderna fu un'impresa da eroi. Ogni cosa gli appariva come nuova e misteriosa, e frutto della magia di uno stregone potente. O di Merlin stesso. Quest'ultimo, nel frattempo, aveva ripreso le sembianze che aveva all'epoca in cui serviva il re di Camelot, giusto perché Arthur non si lamentasse di avere un vecchio alle calcagna.

Il mago viveva in un piccolo appartamento. Dato che abitava da solo da ormai molti anni, si era abituato agli spazi stretti, e non aveva bisogno di altro. Arthur, ovviamente, non si risparmiò di fare un commento appena vide la cucina, la sala da pranzo, il bagno e la camera che costituivano il bilocale.

"È qui che vivi? In questa topaia? E io dove dormo? E che cosa sono questi oggetti malefici?" disse infatti Arthur, quando mise per la prima volta piede nell'appartamento. 

Da allora, _Oggetti Malefici_ divenne l'ufficiale denominazione per gli elettrodomestici in casa di Merlin. Il peggiore, sempre a detta dell'Asino Reale, era la lavatrice. La suddetta faceva lo stesso rumore del _tuo stomaco quando hai fame, Merlin._

A far concorrenza alla lavatrice, ci pensava il gabinetto. Arthur adesso sembrava un bambino venuto da poco al mondo, e in alcuni momenti Merlin, per vendetta personale, si divertiva a pensare di fargli fare i bisogni nel vasino. L'immagine del giovane uomo tutto muscoli accovacciato su un WC in miniatura lo faceva sempre ridere a crepapelle. Questo, però, quando non era sotto i suoi occhi, altrimenti sarebbero stati guai per lui.

Tirare l'acqua per far andare via i prodotti di rifiuto del corpo umano, fu definito da Arthur la _scoperta del secolo. Complimenti, Merlin._

Il mago non se la sentì proprio di dirgli che non era stato a crearlo lui; la meraviglia negli occhi dell'antico re bastò per convincerlo a stare zitto.

La prima volta che Arthur mise piede in una macchina, fu quando Merlin lo dovette portare all'ospedale. Il Babbeo, infatti, si era bruciato la mano sul fornello del gas, perché pensava che fosse uno scaldamani moderno. Con il senno di poi, quell'Asino continuava a ripetere: "Se non è per scaldare le mani, a che diamine serve? E poi, non è colpa mia se in casa tua fa freddo. Possibile che non ti sia saltato in mente di inventare qualcosa per tenerci al caldo? Le coperte non sono sufficienti e..." E _bla bla bla_.

Merlin giurò, in quell'istante, che se avesse continuato così a lungo, sarebbe andato volentieri a sbattere contro un camion, con la speranza che questa volta Arthur non sarebbe risorto per la seconda volta. 

. 

Un altro problema fu il cibo. 

Capitò che Arthur sentisse la parola "hot dog", per cui chiese a degli sconosciuti dove questi venissero venduti. Dopo averli visti, tornò sconvolto a casa di Merlin.

"Senti, ma..." iniziò, incapace di formulare la domanda in modo adeguato. Merlin lo guardò, invitandolo a proseguire.

"Ma per caso, giusto per caso eh... Voi mangiate i cani? Cioè, fate delle salsicce di cane e le arrostite?"

Inutile dire che Merlin non riuscì proprio a trattenersi, in quel caso, dal ridere a bocca aperta. Arthur ne rimase oltremodo indispettito, tanto che gli lanciò contro una banana che aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere sotto la sua portata.

"Non dovresti prenderti gioco di me! Non sono io quello che uccide i cani per farne delle salsicce! Salsicce, Merlin. Dovrei chiamare il WWC e denunciarvi tutti per maltrattamenti contro gli animali," disse Arthur, che aveva sentito quel nome, od uno simile, alla televisione.

"WWF, Arthur, si chiama WWF. E comunque, nonostante trovi ammirevole il tuo ardore nel difendere gli animali... Anzi no, per la precisione, dovrei dire i cani, dato che per gli altri non ti facevi nessun problema a cacciarli e mangiar..."

" _Merlin_."

"Okay, scusa. Stavo dicendo che mi dispiace, ma dovrò deluderti con quest'atroce notizia: non si tratta di carne di cane, ma di maiale. Il nome non ha nulla a che fare con la provenienza della carne. Semplice," terminò con un sorriso a trentadue denti Merlin.

Arthur non gli rivolse la parola per tutto quel pomeriggio, come se fosse stato lo stesso mago ad averlo voluto ingannare in precedenza sugli hot dog.

. 

Una sera Merlin ebbe la brutta, anzi no, la bruttissima idea di portare Arthur ad un ristorante italiano che aveva aperto da poco. Si trovava a poche vie di distanza da quella in cui abitavano insieme (ogni volta che Merlin si concentrava su questo particolare, gli sembrava che l'espressione _vivere insieme_ fosse così domestica e bella, sì, bella), per cui decise che sarebbero andati a piedi.

Era primavera, ma l'aria era ancora un po' fredda, come la maggior parte del resto dell'anno. Le nuvole avevano ricoperto il cielo di un piumino soffice ma pesante, ed il mago si pentì di non aver portato con sé almeno un ombrello. Arthur, invece, sembrava non avesse nessuna preoccupazione, totalmente a suo agio nel completo elegante che aveva comprato grazie al mago.

"Prima o poi dovrai trovarti un impiego; non puoi pensare di poter vivere da principessa sulle mie spalle per il resto della tua vita," aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli quest'ultimo il giorno prima, ed il modo accondiscendente con cui aveva annuito Arthur in risposta non gli era piaciuto per niente.

Una volta arrivati da Angelo's, furono accolti con simpatia da un giovane cameriere dai capelli bruni, il quale piacque a Merlin immediatamente. Egli li fece accomodare ad un tavolo per due, al cui centro si trovava già accesa una piccola candela, e diede loro i menù, dicendo che sarebbe passato dopo qualche minuto a prendere le ordinazioni. Il suo accento era particolare, e questo fece sorridere spontaneamente Merlin.

"Perché sorridi?" chiese guardingo l'Asino Borioso, una volta seduti, avendo notato fin da subito le occhiate che Merlin lanciava in direzione del cameriere.

"Il cameriere è italiano, per cui quando parla pronuncia in modo particolare alcune parole: dev'essere da poco che lavora qui in Inghilterra. Tutto qui," gli rispose Merlin, difensivo. Non aveva idea del perché si sentisse in dovere di giustificarsi, quando non aveva chiaramente commesso nulla di sbagliato.

Arthur si morse la lingua per non rispondergli qualcosa del tipo: "Non trovo sia una giustifica sufficiente al tuo sorriso," o "Devi sorridere solo a me." Anche perché, era il primo che non riusciva a trovare una ragione che spiegasse l'origine di quei pensieri.

Pensieri molesti, sì Arthur, molto molesti e completamente insensati.  _Ma Merlin non deve sorridere così a nessuno che non sia io._

Arthur ordinò, per iniziare, un piatto di spaghetti al ragù, mentre Merlin si decise per un risotto alla milanese. Da bere, il mago avrebbe voluto ordinare un vino che si abbinasse a quello che avevano scelto come portata principale, ma il Re sul Pisello decise che voleva assolutamente provare lo champagne.

E così fu, perché cascasse la barba di Merlin, non si poteva dire un "No" ad uno che era abituato a sentirsi rispondere da una vita con un "Sì". Fu così che i loro calici vennero riempiti dall'alcolico le cui bollicine sembravano tante piccole stelle in un cielo dorato.

"Ha lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi quando fai  _quella cosa_ , per questo l'ho ordinato," disse poi con tranquillità il maledetto, come se la sua affermazione non avesse alcun valore. 

Merlin, al contrario, l'avrebbe ucciso. Questa volta per davvero.

_ Perché no, certo, fai pure finta di niente, io ho solo sentito il mio cuore cascare giù da nove universi e schiantarsi contro il suolo, qui, non lo vedi? _

Il resto della cena trascorse tranquillamente, almeno finché il cameriere non giunse al loro tavolo per prendere i piatti vuoti.

"Desiderate un dolce?" chiese, dato che ormai avevano finito tutte le portate.

"Lei cosa ci consiglia?" chiese Merlin, il quale continuava a rivolgersi amichevolmente al ragazzo.

Arthur, per amor della sua vecchia abitudine dell'impicciarsi negli affari altrui, lo anticipò: "Io prendo il tiramisù, e anche lui," ed aveva indicato l'uomo di fronte.

Il cameriere, il quale doveva essere un tipo davvero coraggioso, ebbe l'ardire di rispondergli: "Non penso che il suo ragazzo sia d'accordo che lei decida al posto suo."

Merlin si coprì il viso con una mano, ed iniziò a pregare nella lingua dell'Antica Religione che Arthur non scatenasse l'Inferno. Inutilmente.

"Si dà il caso che lei stia parlando con il re di Camelot, Arthur Pendragon," esordì infatti quello, con la convinzione assoluta che le sue parole avrebbero suscitato timore nell'avversario.

Cosa che non accadde, dal momento che l'altro si mise a ridere, sotto lo sconcerto del Re delle Zucchine Storte, e rispose: "Sì, e io sono il fratellino di Peppa Pig, George."

Una coppia che era seduta ad un tavolo vicino al loro, sentendo la discussione che stava avvenendo, si mise a ridere dopo quest'ultima affermazione, ma Arthur non capì cosa volesse dire quell'insolente, quindi fece chiamare il titolare perché voleva _risolvere al più presto la questione e no, non guardarmi così Merlin._

L'uomo che si presentò a loro era sulla quarantina, di corporatura robusta, ed aveva la barba incolta. Il suo accento italiano era ancora più accentuato di quello del suo aiutante.

"Salve miei cari signori. Mi è stato riferito che sono sorti dei problemi con il mio amico," cominciò a dire, il tono cortese.

Una volta spiegato l'accaduto, l'uomo, il cui nome era Angelo, rimase in silenzio, non avendo la più pallida idea di come rispondere.

"Insomma, dovrebbe tenere a bada i suoi servitori: non è questo il modo di rivolgersi ad un re," concluse il Babbeo.

Merlin quasi pianse per lo sforzo con cui stava trattenendo le risate.

Angelo decise, infine, di essere diplomatico: "Ci scusiamo che il servizio non sia stato all'altezza delle sue aspettative; lasciatemi rimediare con un dolce preparato con le mie stesse mani," disse, ma Arthur si era sentito troppo offeso nell'orgoglio e per colpa sua Merlin non riuscì a mangiarsi il dessert.

Quella notte, nel buio della stanza, quando il sonno stava ormai prendendo possesso del suo corpo, l'Ultimo Signore dei Draghi sentì una voce. Era Arthur.

"Merlin, ma chi è Peppa Pig?"

.

Merlin lavorava come infermiere in un grande ospedale, per cui le ore che passava con Arthur erano perlopiù quelle serali. La paga era buona, e riusciva con essa a ricoprire le spese dell'affitto e delle bollette, ma con il suo nuovo coinquilino le cose cambiarono. 

Arthur promise che avrebbe presto trovato un lavoro, così che avrebbe sia contribuito per quanto riguardava la spesa, sia avuto da parte dei soldi per potersi comprare ciò che desiderava. Il punto era che la sua pigrizia era quasi più grande della sua arroganza, ed era un tutto dire. Se ne stava per la maggior parte del tempo sdraiato sul divano a guardare, senza nessun reale interesse, la  _Scatola Magica_ , e quando Merlin tornava dal lavoro, pretendeva che questo gli facesse trovare la cena pronta in tavola. Così come per la colazione, ed il pranzo, quest'ultimo solitamente surgelato.

Una sera, dopo una lunga giornata passata a fare iniezioni e a controllare vari fascicoli, Merlin ritornò nel bilocale a dir poco esausto. Stare in piedi per quasi tutto il giorno era davvero stancante, e ogni volta non mancava che una parte del suo corpo cominciasse a fargli male. Una volta entrato, sentì nell'aria uno strano odore di bruciato. Il suo pensiero corse ad Arthur, e si lanciò verso la cucina temendo di trovare il Re dei Cachi Troppo Maturi in pericolo, o ferito, o addirittura morto. Con lui non si poteva mai sapere.

Quello che vide, invece, fu la faccia di Arthur imbronciata davanti ad una padella nera per metà. Era incredibile come Arthur sembrasse ancora più idiota del solito, in quel frangente.

"Che cosa hai combinato, adesso?" chiese Merlin con la voce di chi ormai si era abituato a quel genere di eventi. Inoltre, era troppo stanco per potersi stupire, e ragionare a mente lucida sulle reali intenzioni di Arthur, il quale rispose: "Avevo visto alla tv un programma dove facevano vedere la preparazione di alcuni piatti e..." iniziò, per poi ammutolirsi quando un lampo di consapevolezza giunse ai suoi occhi. La sua bocca iniziò a muoversi, ma da essa non uscì alcun suono.

"E...?" lo incitò il mago, confuso.

"L'ho fatto per te," disse semplicemente l'altro.

"Insomma avevo visto un cuoco che preparava questo _Fish and Chips_ solo che tu non avevi delle patate e anche se le avessi avute io non avrei saputo cosa farne quindi ho deciso di sostituirle con i fagiolini solo che non penso si abbinino bene con il pesce e li ho messi a friggere ma ho usato troppo olio e ho bruciato la padella e mi dispiace Merlin mi dispiace così tanto sono un disastro," continuò poi Arthur, senza respirare e senza prendere una pausa, tanto che Merlin ci mise un po' a comprendere appieno il significato del suo discorso. E quando ci riuscì, gli sembrò di sentire la mascella staccarsi e schiantarsi sul pavimento dallo sgomento.

_ Oh Santo Gaius, ora ti uccido e poi ti bacio, o forse meglio se prima ti bacio e poi ti uccido. _

"Tu che cucini? Tu?!" esclamò infine, non sapendo se ridere o piangere. Probabilmente avrebbe fatto entrambi, se solo l'idea di Arthur che cucinava per lui non gli avesse steso una patina dolceamara sul cuore.

"Non hai mai cucinato, nemmeno per Gwen," disse poi, ma se ne pentì un secondo dopo, quando vide lo sguardo di Arthur rabbuiarsi. Non avevano ancora parlato del loro passato, se non per brevi cenni superficiali.

"Mi dispiace, non..."

"Comunque," lo sovrastò con la voce l'altro, "Sono davvero negato per la cucina. Avrei voluto farti una sorpresa, e rendermi utile per una volta, dato che qua sei tu quello che lavora per molte ore." 

Detto questo, se ne andò in camera, non aggiungendo altro. Merlin avrebbe voluto posargli una mano sul petto e dirgli: "Grazie, apprezzo il gesto, e se non avessi paura di rischiare in questo modo la vita, mangerei qualsiasi cosa fatta dalle tue mani, solo perché l'hai fatta tu." 

Ora, però, doveva rimediare al disastro fatto da Arthur. E poi avrebbe chiamato l'Idiota e gli avrebbe offerto una cena degna di un re. 

.

Condividevano il letto, lui ed Arthur. Non era stata una scelta voluta, o pensata, ma era stata l'unica possibile. L'appartamento di Merlin possedeva solo una camera, e il letto era matrimoniale, scelto appositamente dal mago perché adorava stiracchiarsi la notte, e distendersi per metà su una piazza e per metà sull'altra. Questo, almeno, finché non era arrivato Arthur, ed era stato costretto a dividere il suo letto con lui. Non che questo gli dispiacesse, ma quel Somaro russava la notte, e a volte gli impediva di dormire. Di conseguenza, a causa sua, si presentava al lavoro più stanco di prima, ma aveva preferito questo alle sue lamentele su quanto le sue _orecchie giganti_ fossero troppo sensibili ai rumori. Aveva cercato anche di non invadere gli spazi del suo coinquilino, e ci era riuscito, questo almeno fino ad una mattina.

Stava avendo di nuovo l'incubo che l'aveva perseguitato per secoli, _letteralmente_ , e che pensava non l'avrebbe più tormentato, una volta riavuto al suo fianco il re di Camelot. E invece si era sbagliato. Negli anni precedenti, gli era successo di averlo così tante volte che ormai ne aveva fatta l'abitudine, ma questa volta fu peggiore delle altre.

Stava rivivendo la morte di Arthur, ma stavolta il luogo era diverso: si trovavano nella loro cucina, ed erano entrambi vestiti come all'epoca. Merlin continuava a ripetere che non sarebbe morto, che no, non l'avrebbe lasciato così, e Arthur gli diceva di tenerlo con sé, stretto a lui, di stringerlo e basta _ti prego_.

Nel sogno, Merlin riuscì a ricordare con chiarezza l'abisso in cui, quella volta, la sua anima era sprofondata.

Non seppe come, ma all'improvviso si ritrovò ad avvolgere con i suoi lunghi arti l'uomo vicino, e a chiamare nel sonno, con voce disperata, il suo nome. Arthur, sentendolo, si immobilizzò e si lasciò soffocare da quella specie di abbraccio, finché non decise che non poteva lasciarsi sopraffare dal suo ex servitore, e si girò schiacciandolo sotto il suo peso.

Merlin si svegliò e vide i due occhi blu di Arthur guardarlo preoccupato. Vi era, dentro di essi, un turbine di emozioni finora celate.

Prima che potesse chiedergli di spostarsi, o di rimanere ancora lì per un po', _non lo sapeva_ , sentì la sua voce, rombante e cupa in quel silenzio, chiedere: "Che cosa stavi sognando?"

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo un macigno posarsi sul suo petto, e togliergli ogni respiro. Non ce la fece più a nascondere la verità.

"La tua morte," rispose, e non aggiunse altro, perché Arthur aveva aperto leggermente la bocca e lo guardava come si guarda qualcosa di prezioso.

"Mi dispiace."

"Non è colpa tua."

"Ma è come se lo fosse." La sua voce era greve, ed aveva lo sguardo coperto di nubi. Era terribilmente serio, e questo, sommato al fatto che fosse a contatto con il suo corpo come non lo era mai stato, lo mise a disagio.

"Puoi toglierti, _per favore_?" chiese Merlin, spingendolo dalle spalle con le mani.

"Dimmi, Merlin," disse l'altro, ignorando completamente la sua richiesta, "Perché eviti di usare la magia quando sei con me?"

Era vero: Merlin non usava mai la magia in sua presenza. Perché? La risposta era che non se la sentiva, e l'argomento magia era come un tabù in quella casa. Forse era perché c'era stato troppo poco tempo per loro. Avevano avuto sempre poco tempo, loro due.

"Ti ho accettato quando il nome _Inghilterra_ non era stato ancora inventato, pensi che non ti accetti ora?" chiese Arthur, e a Merlin sembrò che i suoi organi si stessero sciogliendo sotto il calore di quello sguardo. _Ti amo_.

"Con me voglio che tu sia te stesso, non voglio che tu ti nasconda. Non voglio che tu cambi, ricordi quando te lo dissi?" _Ti amo_.

"Sì."

"Tanto rimani un'Idiota comunque, anche con la magia," aggiunse poi, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

"E tu rimarrai per sempre una Testa di Fagiolo, dovessi risorgere anche cento volte," replicò Merlin con tono offeso, ma i suoi occhi brillarono di un sorriso.

E poi si sentì il corpo tremare a causa delle scosse che stavano scuotendo il petto di Arthur: stava ridendo. Gli occhi gli si erano ridotti a due fessure e la bocca aperta nel riso sembrava occupargli quasi interamente il viso. Un ciuffo di capelli biondi gli era ricaduto davanti, sulla fronte. Era bellissimo.

"Lei ha appena arrecato una grave offesa al re di Camelot, come potrà mai farsi perdonare?" chiese retoricamente Arthur, la voce inclinata dal divertimento. Prima che Merlin riuscisse a formulare una risposta, egli prese a fargli il solletico, trasformandolo in breve tempo in una massa ridacchiante ed informe. _Ti amo._

.

Una notte Merlin si svegliò, trovando l'altra parte del letto vuota. Alzò lo sguardo, ancora ubriaco di sonno, e vide le spalle di Arthur scagliarsi contro la luce che proveniva dalla finestra. 

Fuori era buio, tranne che per la luna piena che mandava i suoi raggi pallidi ad illuminare leggermente la strada, e le abitazioni. 

Si alzò, a piedi scalzi, e raggiunse l'altro, il quale stava guardando fuori. La luce illuminava una parte del suo volto, e ne metteva in risalto alcuni particolari. Il suo naso, sebbene avesse una piccola gobba, non rovinava l'armonia del volto, così come la bocca carnosa e leggermente arricciata, come ogni volta che Arthur pensava. Merlin fu colpito dal ricordo di quando, nel castello, lo vedeva in vestaglia mettersi in ginocchio davanti al trono, e restare in quella posizione per tutta la notte, semplicemente perché era quello il suo modo di pensare. 

Arthur rivolse lo sguardo a lui, e Merlin si ritrovò a pensare che il cielo, stanco di sorvegliare sempre la superficie terrestre, avesse deciso di rifugiarsi nei suoi occhi, per un momento. Erano così blu che faceva quasi male guardarli.

"Pensi mai alle persone che hai lasciato indietro?" La voce di Arthur interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Merlin si prese qualche istante per riflettere, e alla sua mente si affacciarono i visi di Uther, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen. Mordred.

"Sì, e a volte mi mancano tutti così tanto che sento un buco allo stomaco. Persino Morgana mi manca, ma solo perché era diventata, insieme agli altri, parte della mia quotidianità," sussurrò. Non voleva rompere quella strano senso di irrealtà che li circondava.

"Dove sei andato, dopo la mia morte?"

Merlin piegò le labbra in una smorfia amara: "Sono sempre stato qui."

"Qui? Dove?"

"Ad aspettarti. Ad aspettare che ritornassi da me," la voce di Merlin si incrinò, ma la sua espressione, nella penombra, mantenne la sua fierezza, aiutato dagli zigomi sporgenti.

E poi incrociò lo sguardo con Arthur.

"E tu?

"E io... e io cosa?"

"Pensi a _loro_?"

"Certo. Non passa giorno che io non pensi a loro. Ma non mi mancano."

"Perché?"

Durante quella serie di domande e risposte, il fiato di Merlin si era accorciato, come se avesse corso una maratona lunga una vita.

"Perché tutto quello che mi mancava è qui con me, ora, e non potrei chiedere di meglio.

Costò una fatica immane ad Arthur pronunciare quelle parole. Lui era più un uomo di fatti, era Merlin quello che parlava e parlava e parlava. Merlin era il cuore e il cervello, lui era la mano che creava, che feriva, che distruggeva.

Al mago sembrò di sentire le bollicine dello champagne ballare il valzer, nel suo stomaco.

.

Un altro argomento tabù era l'omosessualità, e tutti gli altri orientamenti sessuali che si allontanavano da quelli a cui l'antico re era abituato. Merlin non si era sentito in dovere di spiegargli che ora le persone avevano meno paura, rispetto al passato, di essere sé stesse. Non perché non lo volesse, ma perché lo considerava ormai un fatto normalissimo, come l'avere fame dopo non aver mangiato per cinque ore. 

Fu per questo che non pensò alle conseguenze quando decise, una sera dopo cena, che lui e Arthur si sarebbero visti Carol insieme. Merlin aveva già visto due volte quel film, ed era uno dei suoi preferiti: trovava che l'amore tra le due donne protagoniste, Carol e Therese, fosse delicato come i petali di un fiore. 

Arthur non fece commenti sulla scelta e guardò il film, almeno finché non capì che cosa stesse realmente accadendo tra le due donne.

"Aspetta, ma... Quelle due donne sono amanti?" chiese, e il suo stupore avrebbe anche fatto ridere Merlin, se non si fosse trattato di un argomento serio.

"Ovvio, Zuccone. Non credo che abbiano deciso di giocare a _Vediamo chi bacia meglio tra le due_ ," cercò di sdrammatizzare, ma Arthur non rise.

"Ma... è strano," commentò poi.

"Perché?"

"Merlin, sono tutte e due _donne_. E stanno facendo _cose sconce._ Non è normale!"

Se quello a lamentarsi non fosse stato Arthur, il mago l'avrebbe incenerito con lo sguardo. E non metaforicamente.

"Invece è normale, e lo sai. Anche nel Medioevo esistevano gli omosessuali, non sono creature mitologiche. L'unica differenza è che non potevano farsi vedere."

Arthur ammutolì.

"Ecco. Adesso è socialmente accettato, anche se non ancora in tutto il mondo e non da tutti. La gente dalla mentalità chiusa si trova, purtroppo, ovunque."

"E si possono sposare?"

"Qua in Inghilterra, sì."

"Mio padre avrebbe fatto tagliare loro la testa."

"Tu non sei tuo padre."

Arthur si rialzò dal divano su cui prima si era sdraiato, costringendo Merlin a rimanere seduto, e si rifugiò in camera. L'altro decise di non seguirlo, pensando che l'uomo avesse bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo per accettare quella notizia.

Dopo poco meno di mezz'ora, Arthur ritornò in sala, gli si sedette accanto, e disse: "Fallo ripartire dall'inizio, voglio vederlo tutto."

E lo videro tutto. E alla fine Arthur pianse contro la sua spalla.

.

La prima volta che successe fu mentre stavano facendo una passeggiata, in una giornata estiva di metà luglio. Il sole brillava alto nel cielo, e le temperature erano salite di qualche grado, ma il caldo restava piacevole e sopportabile.

Erano andati a Regent's Park perché Merlin voleva far vedere ad Arthur che meraviglioso posto fosse quello. 

Il mago conosceva infatti l'abitudine di Arthur di passeggiare per i parchi, in sua assenza, pieno di nostalgia per i boschi che circondavano Camelot e che erano stati spettatori delle sue battute di caccia. Non fu una sorpresa, quindi, quando Arthur gli disse che sì, aveva ragione, si trattava davvero di un luogo incantevole. 

Il giardino di rose l'aveva quasi commosso per la sua bellezza, ma la parte migliore di quella giornata fu Merlin.

Egli indossava una maglia blu a maniche corte, e un paio di pantaloni neri. Arthur notò quanto fosse magro, e pallido, ma notò anche quanto la gioia donasse a Merlin. Forse non l'aveva mai visto così felice, quando lui era un Re, e il mago il suo servitore. Questo lo spinse a porgli una domanda, dopo che si furono seduti al bordo di una fontana per godere della freschezza dell'acqua.

"Eri infelice di essere al mio servizio?"

Merlin lo guardò come se gli fossero spuntate all'improvviso due corna e cinque occhi.

"Certo che con il passare del tempo, diventi sempre più stupido," commentò in risposta, "No. Non lo ero. È stata la tua morte a rendermi infelice; averti servito è stato l'onore più grande della mia vita, e se servisse a fartelo entrare in quella testa vuota da criceto che hai, sarei disposto a ripetere tutto daccapo. _Tutto_ ," terminò, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

E poi sorrise, in quel modo tutto suo di farlo, alzando leggermente il labbro superiore e mostrando gli incisivi che lo facevano assomigliare un po' ad un topo. Era il sorriso di Merlin, quello vero, quello felice. Ed era rivolto a lui e a lui soltanto.

Arthur distolse per un attimo lo sguardo, e in quel momento vide una coppia formata da due uomini che si teneva per mano e si baciava. Passando davanti a loro, i due sorrisero nella loro direzione, forse perché avevano visto qualcosa che pareva già essere ovvio a tutti. 

Un conto era vedere una coppia omosessuale alla televisione, un contro era vederla nella realtà; Arthur rimase, infatti, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, intento a processare le informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto.

E accade qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, non in quel momento, non lì. Sentì una mano scivolare sotto e contro la sua, e delle dita affusolate intrecciarsi con le sue. Abbassò il capo e vide la mano di Merlin e la sua, una estremamente bianca e l'altra un po' più scura, una dalle dita sottili e lunghe e l'altra dalle dita più corte, normali. Sembravano essere nate per stare insieme. Opposte, ma uguali. Esattamente come loro.

"Visto? È normale," gli sussurrò all'orecchio Merlin, mandandogli mille brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

E avrebbe voluto replicare in modo intelligente, ma non sarebbe stato da Arthur non rovinare quel momento magico.

"Vuoi imitare, per caso, i due uomini che ci sono passati prima vicino?"

Non riuscì proprio a biasimare Merlin nel momento in cui questo si alzò, e si incamminò arrabbiato verso l'uscita.

Complimenti, Arthur Pendragon. Complimenti davvero.

.

Arthur baciò Merlin un giorno di fine ottobre. Le piogge, in quel periodo, si susseguivano una dietro all'altra, e ogni volta avventurarsi fuori da casa era una tortura. Il freddo, ogni volta che usciva, pungeva il viso e le mani di Merlin, che ancora non si era deciso a comprarsi un paio di guanti, per cui la pelle era diventata estremamente secca e screpolata in alcuni punti. 

Quel giorno, però, era domenica, e non aveva altra intenzione che quella di starsene al caldo sotto tre stati di coperte, bevendo un Earl Grey caldo e guardando uno dei film sdolcinati che sicuramente avrebbero trasmesso quel giorno. Almeno questa era l'intenzione, rovinata come al solito da Arthur.

Erano ore che era uscito dal loro bilocale con la scusa di dover svolgere un'importante commissione, ed erano ore che non rispondeva al telefono. Merlin l'aveva chiamato una trentina di volte, preoccupato nemmeno fosse stato sua madre. Da quando Arthur era morto tra le sue braccia, la sua paura più grande era quella che risuccedesse, e che questa volta non avrebbe avuto più la possibilità di avere le sue ultime parole come ricordo. Come se non bastasse, aveva anche paura che se ne sarebbe comunque andato un giorno, annoiato dalla routine che condividevano, e che lui non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto. O che un giorno avrebbe scelto un'altra persona al posto suo.

Aveva ormai perso le speranze, quando a sera tarda sentì la porta dell'entrata aprirsi, e i passi familiari di Arthur percorrere il corridoio.

"Ciao," salutò lui, totalmente all'oscuro delle preoccupazioni che avevano dilaniato Merlin, durante la sua assenza.

"Dove sei stato?" Arthur notò che gli occhi di Merlin erano rossi. 

"Hai pianto?"

"Dove. Sei. Stato?" richiese l'altro, scandendo bene le parole. Arthur non l'aveva mai visto così.

"Ero andato a..." iniziò, ma sentì salirgli un groppo alla gola, quando vide Merlin chiudere gli occhi e poi riaprirli, questa volta dorati. Gli oggetti intorno a lui iniziarono ad alzarsi e a ondeggiare nell'aria, e il battito cardiaco di Arthur aumentò.

"Che stai facendo, Merlin?"

"Pensavo mi avessi lasciato, qui, da solo. Di nuovo," disse l'altro, che stava facendo di tutto per impedire agli angoli della bocca di abbassarsi e dare inizio a un altro pianto.

I suoi occhi rilucevano ancora, pericolosamente.

"Non l'avrei mai fatto, razza di Stuzzicadenti Magico che non sei altro! Sono andato a prendere Abigail," si difese l'altro, mostrando la gabbia che aveva tra le mani e che Merlin, in balia delle sue emozioni, non aveva neanche notato.

Gli oggetti ricaddero al loro posto, e gli occhi del mago ritornarono del loro colore. Si avvicinò poi alla gabbia, posata ora sul tavolo, e guardò curioso attraverso le sbarre. Un paio di occhi verdi, contornati da una massa di pelo nero, ricambiò il suo sguardo.

"Un gatto," disse, come a voler confermare la presenza di quella creatura.

Arthur si schiarì la gola, prima di parlare: "A dire il vero, una gatta. Come ti ho appena detto, si chiama Abigail. Ovviamente, se vuoi cambiarle il nome, per me va bene lo stesso. Mi hai sempre detto che preferisci i gatti ai cani, e anche se io avrei preferito un cane di grossa taglia, ho pensato che questo dovesse essere il mio regalo per ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto, e che continui a fare, per me. E in più, l'appartamento è troppo piccolo per un cane," sottolineò l'ultima frase, come se fosse stata quella la vera ragione della presenza della gatta.

L'aveva comprata grazie ai soldi che aveva messo da parte, da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare come commesso in un supermercato vicino.

"Assomiglia a me," disse incredulo Merlin, ed introdusse un dito tra le sbarre, ridacchiando quando esso venne leccato da Abigail. 

"Abigail andrà benissimo," concluse poi, dirigendosi verso Arthur.

"Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare."

"Ti ho chiamato tantissime volte, e non rispondevi. Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa, o che avessi deciso di..."

"Non me ne andrò mai, Merlin," promise Arthur, la voce decisa e ferma. A Merlin bastò questo per credergli.

"Mi dispiace essermi arrabbiato."

"Avresti voluto scagliarmi, giusto per saperlo, la caffettiera contro la testa?"

"Sì."

"Ah."

"Mi dispiace."

"È colpa mia."

"È che mi fai sempre male."

Arthur lo guardò: "Perché?"

"Perché ti amo." Non seppe dove trovò la forza per dirlo, ma lo fece, perché in quel momento sembrò giusto farlo, e le parole uscirono spontaneamente, come se le avesse sempre dette. Forse, dentro di sé, l'aveva fatto per un'eternità.

Arthur rimase interdetto, e questo fece quasi pentire Merlin di essersi dichiarato. 

"Va bene, fai finta di non averlo mai sentito," disse, non avendo ancora ricevuto risposta da Arthur.

"Anche io." 

Merlin aveva ormai voltato la schiena, quando gli sembrò sentire Arthur bisbigliare due parole. Due parole che riaccesero la speranza in lui.

"Cosa hai detto?" chiese, fronteggiandolo ancora una volta.

"Che qui, tra noi due, il premio per l'idiozia l'hai vinto tu," disse invece quello e Merlin pensò di lanciargli per davvero la caffettiera in testa, almeno fino a quando non sentì un braccio forte stringerlo dietro al collo ed una bocca cercare sgraziatamente di baciarlo. Il mago rise del suo buffo tentativo di baciarlo, e lo allontanò con una mano.

"Nemmeno baciare sai fare," lo prese in giro, ed inclinò la testa nella giusta posizione, baciando Arthur nel modo giusto, come andava fatto. Ma fu poi l'altro ad allontanarsi, e a prendergli il mento tra le mani e a baciarlo di nuovo perché doveva essere lui a prendere il comando, come aveva fatto in passato, a capo di un popolo e di un esercito, e come avrebbe fatto in futuro, con Merlin. Ma solo perché quest'ultimo lo lasciava fare di testa sua, solo per quello.

Merlin dovette ricredersi sulla sua ultima affermazione, dal momento che Arthur baciava fin troppo bene, se non fosse per il fatto che gli stava risucchiando l'anima dal corpo. Lo baciò, infatti, con una foga inaudita, la bocca aperta a rubargli ogni respiro, la lingua che spingeva contro la sua, e il corpo che premeva contro il suo, pressandolo contro il muro.

"Mi stai uccidendo," ansimò, non appena ebbe la possibilità di respirare.

"Era questo l'intento," e lo baciò ancora.

E ancora.

E poi ancora, ancora, _ancora_.

Merlin si sarebbe ritenuto fortunato a morire baciando Arthur.

.

Arthur era arrogante. E anche antipatico, prepotente, e maleducato. Arthur non accettava un "No" come risposta da qualcuno che non fosse Merlin, e quello che voleva lo otteneva quasi sempre.

Arthur, però, aveva anche un grande cuore. Si preoccupava sempre per le persone a cui teneva, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per loro. 

Arthur era quel genere di persona che ti avrebbe urlato contro anche per il più stupido dei motivi, ma che poi si sarebbe presentato da te con un gatto tra le mani e un _scusa_ appena sussurrato tra i baci.

Arthur era di Merlin. Lo era stato quando Kilgharrah aveva detto al mago che il suo compito sarebbe stato quello di proteggerlo, e lo sarebbe stato adesso, dal momento che Merlin aveva deciso di proteggerlo comunque, con o senza il destino a decidere per lui.

E Merlin era di Arthur. Tutto il suo essere, tutta la magia che gli scorreva come linfa vitale nelle vene, tutta la sua vita, apparteneva a lui. Era stato scritto e deciso prima della loro nascita, ed era stato riscritto dopo la risurrezione di Arthur.

Niente li avrebbe più separati, perché il loro amore era diventato più importante del loro dovere. Perché il motivo per cui Arthur era risorto era che l'unica cosa che rimaneva di Albion era Merlin, e Merlin ora aveva bisogno di lui.

E Arthur ci sarebbe stato per lui.

E, su questo, non ci sarebbe stato alcun dubbio.


End file.
